flintstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flintstone Kids
The Flintstone Kids is a Saturday morning animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera. It is an alternative incarnation of the original series, The Flintstones. The series depicts juvenile versions of the main characters from the original show, where they deal with their childhood. Overview The program follows the adventures of Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Slaghoople, Betty McBricker and Dino as children as they deal with their childhood with their friends Nate Slate, Philo Quartz, and Dreamchip Gemstone while also contending with their bully Rocky Ratrock and his group consisting of Tommy, Flab Slab, Janet Granite, and Rocky's dog Stalagbite. Segments This series featured the following segments: * The Flintstone Kids: The "main" story of the show. Either it would be the length of a full episode or be split into two different stories. * Flintstone Funnies: Freddy, Barney, Wilma and Betty dreaming of exciting fantasy/adventures. These were dropped in the second season. * Dino's Dilemmas: This segment featured the adventures and misadventures of Freddy's pet dinosaur Dino. * Captain Caveman and Son: The adventures of Captain Caveman with his son, Cavey Jr. This segment was actually a "show within a show" whereby Captain Caveman and Son is a TV show watched by the main characters, with the "fourth wall" being broken frequently. Episodes Voice Cast * Charlie Adler – Cavey Jr. * Bever-Leigh Banfield – Mayor of Bedrock * Michael Bell – Mr. Billy Bad * Mel Blanc – Dino, Bob Rubble, Captain Caveman, Piggy McGrabit * Susan Blu – Dreamchip Gemstone, Janet Granite, Mrs. Gemstone * Hamilton Camp – Barney Rubble, Flab Slab * Henry Corden – Ed Flintstone, Edna Flintstone * Julie Dees – Wilma Slaghoople (1986–1987), Mica Slaghoople, Mickey Slaghoople, Tommy * June Foray – Grandma Cavemom * Elizabeth Lyn Fraser – Wilma Slaghoople (1987–1988) * Buster Jones – Officer Quartz * Kenneth Mars – Narrator ("Captain Caveman and Son" segments) * Scott Menville – Freddy Flintstone (1987–1988) * Bumper Robinson – Philo Quartz * Michael Rye – Mr. Slaghoople * Ronnie Schell – Yuckster * Marilyn Schreffler – Rocky Ratrock, Flo Rubble * John Stephenson – Ditto Master, Mr. Gemstone * Jean Vander Pyl – Pearl Pebbles Slaghoople * B.J. Ward – Betty McBricker, Mrs. Rockbottom * Beau Weaver – Beaver * Lennie Weinrib – Freddy Flintstone (1986–1987), Police Commissioner * Frank Welker – Nate Slate, Stalagbite, Fang, fill-ins for Dino and Bob Rubble 'Additional Voices' *'Season 1:' Jon Bauman, Peter Cullen, Jim Cummings, Rick Dees, Dick Erdman, Takayo Fischer, Pat Fraley, Arte Johnson, Aron Kincaid, René LeVant, Allan Lurie, Tress MacNeille, Janet May, Howard Morris, George O'Hanlon, Rob Paulsen, Avery Schreiber, Patric Zimmerman *'Season 2:' James Avery, Julie Bennett, Sorrell Booke, Robin Braxton, Valri Bromfield, Arthur Burghardt, Victoria Carroll, Kristina Chan, Townsend Coleman, Roberto Cruz, Brian Cummings, Jennifer Faso, Takayo Fischer, Lillian Garrett, Ernest Harada, Dana Hill, Robert Ito, Robbie Lee, Peter Leeds, Cindy McGee, Gustavo Palacios, Helgar Pedrini, Corey Rand, Shavar Ross, Marcelo Tubert, Vernee Watson-Johnson Special In 1988, the show introduced a special edition of the program, The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special, which focused on the gang about learning the joys of saying no to drugs. Category:Television series